The disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for processing input and output, and more particularly, to a method of processing input/output in a storage device and a storage device and a non-volatile memory device using the method.
A flash memory device, which is a non-volatile memory device, is widely used by storage devices due to high speeds and low power consumption. A storage device employing a flash memory device is utilized in a web server, a file server, or a database (DB) server that is frequently accessed. The servers have input/output (I/O) patterns with different characteristics, respectively, and there is a demand for research into I/O processing operations for maximizing the performances thereof.